Ákos Kovács
(Quincy) |birthday = June 21 |age = 32 |gender = Male |height = 174 cm (5'8") |weight = 64 kg (141 lb.) |blood type = A+ |affiliation = Wandenreich |previous affiliation = |occupation = Sternritter |epithet = The Glow |previous occupation = |team = |previous team = |partner = Aileen McFarlane |previous partner = |base of operations = Wandenreich HQ |education = |family = |spirit weapon = Szikra |signature skill = Photokinesis |story debut = |roleplay debut = }} Ákos Kovács (アーコス・コバッチ, Akosu Kobatchi) is an Echt Quincy and a member of the Wandenreich's Sternritter, with the designation "G" - "The Glow". Appearance Kovács is a Hungarian male in his early 30s. He is a man of average height and rather slender build. He has medium length light blonde hair which he styles in a braid worn to the left side of his face. The colour of his eyes is blue. The features of his face are somewhat effeminate, and he often wears light make-up. Furthermore, he has a number of various earrings and a single piercing in his nose. Ákos wears a double-breasted variant of the standard Sternritter uniform with a plethora of vivid adornments. Personality Kovács is a feminine and flamboyant person. He pays a great deal of attention to his appearance and the way the others perceive him. He highly admires the aesthetic of the Wandenreich. Conversely, he deems "ugly" and s are outright disgusting to him. He intends to spread his own beauty throughout the Spiritual Realms. This involves combating the enemies of the Wandenreich. In battle he has a marked tendency to avoid excessive effort. In addition, he habitually employs the power of his Schrift in a spectacular fashion with the aim to overcome and impress his opponents at the same time. Moreover, he seems overconfident and easily offended. Plot Equipment Quincy Cross: Ákos is equipped with a Quincy cross in the shape of that is integrated into a ring on his right ring finger. He uses it to summon his spiritual weapon. : A seal that takes the form of a simple badge, developed by the Wandenreich as a way to counteract the ultimate weapon of any Shinigami. On average they are believed to be able to capture any that emits a spiritual wavelength above a certain point. The lower that wavelength, the more difficult it is to capture the weapon. In addition to the requirement of a high enough spiritual signature, those who had achieved Bankai Mastery or had an otherwise perfect bond with their were incapable of having their Bankai stolen. As a member of the Sternritter, Ákos carries one of these Medallions. (魂を切り裂くもの (ゼーレシュナイダー), Zēreshunaidā; German for "Soul Cutter", Japanese for "That Which Slits the Soul"): A thin silver-coloured tool with a small rectangular hook on the bottom, large enough to fit a single finger, is a weapon used by the Quincy that bears great resemblance to a sword when activated, in particular by generating a beam of spiritual energy that takes the shape of a blade, but is in fact a very powerful arrow. The Reishi that makes up the glowing blue blade of a Seele Schneider travel at an amazing speed, making three million round trips across the edge per second. The vibrations generated by this are not only meant for cutting, but also to weaken the bonds between the spiritual energy of whatever it happens to cut thus making them easier for a Quincy to capture. A battle for the Quincy is one of gathering surrounding Reishi to use as a weapon making the Seele Schneider the most potent manifestation to this principle. Its functionality as a spiritual weapon makes it better against those who are physically powerful as spiritual impact will always over power a physical impact of equal strength. Powers and Abilities Trivia Appearances Bleach: Equilibrium The Balance of Souls Arc *''Balance of Souls: Ruination'' References Category:Character Category:Male Category:Quincy Category:Sternritter